In Heaven
by AiShinki
Summary: gak ada


Title: In Heaven

Author: AiShinki

Genre: Romance. Supranatural.

Rate: T

Cast: Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, and other.

Pairing: Yunjae. Yoosu.

Disclaimer: Tokoh milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni pemikiranku.

Warning: judul sama isi cerita gak nyambung, typo, YAOI, AU, OOC.

Length: Oneshot

(a/n: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari MV JYJ-IN HEAVEN)

[In Heaven]

Jaejoong POV

'Aku masih setia di sini.. Di tempat ini.. '

'Tempat yang berharga.. Tempat yang telah mempertemukan kita.'

'Walau hanya 2 minggu bersama, tapi sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengenal cinta.. dan mengerti apa itu bahagia.'

'Bahkan setelah 2 tahun berlalu pun, aku masih mengingat semuanya. Sekelumit kenangan indah yang hanya dalam waktu singkat itu.'

"Yunho yah.."

Jaejoong POV end

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Seorang namja cantik sedang duduk santai pada sebuah kursi dekat jendela di sebuah kafe sebelum akhirnya ketenangannya terusik oleh suatu kejadian yang menimpanya.

PYAAASH

Seorang pelayan menumpahkan minuman di bahu pakaian namja cantik itu.

"Joesonghabnida. Saya tidak sengaja. Saya benar-benar ceroboh." Ucap pelayan itu sambil berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya.

Namja cantik itu diam saja. Hanya men-deathglare sang pelayan

"Bi.. biar saya bersihkan."

PLAKK

"Jangan sentuh! Ambilkan saja handuk!" titah namja cantik itu.

"Ya! Tidak usah memukul, aku kan sudah meminta maaf. Lagipula aku juga tidak sengaja."

Tiba-tiba seorang namja berjidat lebar menghampiri namja cantik dan pelayan itu.

"Joesonghabnida. Dia pelayan baru, jadi harap maklum. Kalau Anda berkenan, saya bisa membawa pakaian Anda ke laundry."

"Tidak perlu. Bawakan saja handuk untukku."

"Ya! Yunho ah.. Cepat bawakan handuk!" titah sang namja berjidat lebar kepada pelayan yang diketahui bernama Yunho itu.

"Sekali lagi maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini."

Namja berjidat lebar itu membungkukkan badannya kepada sang namja cantik.

Tak lama Yunho pergi, namja itu segera kembali dengan handuk di tangannya lalu memberikan handuk itu kepada namja cantik. Namja cantik itu menerimanya dan membersihkan pakaiannya sendiri.

"Kau ini.. Tak bisakah sopan sedikit? Kau memang salah terhadapnya, wajar kalau dia marah." Bisik namja berjidat lebar pada Yunho.

"Tapi kan tidak perlu memukul. Aku bahkan sudah meminta maaf secara resmi."

"Tapi dia itu tamu. Tamu adalah raja. Kau harus ingat itu."

Yunho menatap namja berjidat lebar a.k.a bosnya itu dengan tatapan malas. Dia mendesah pelan.

"Ne.."

Namja cantik itu menyerahkan handuk yang tadi dipakainya kepada namja berjidat lebar.

"Ah.. apa ada lagi yang Anda butuhkan?"

"Tidak."

Namja cantik itu kemudian men-deathglare sang pelayan 'lagi'.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" ketus Yunho kepada namja cantik itu.

Namja berjidat lebar kemudian menyikut Yunho, menyuruhnya meminta maaf lagi.

"Mianhae.."

Yunho pun berlalu pergi.

"Joesonghabnida. Jeongmal joesonghabnida."

Namja berjidat lebar itu membungkukkan badannya kemudian berlalu pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang namja cantik.

.

.

.

"Hyuung, sudah pulang?"

"Junsu ah, kau ke rumahku? Ada apa?"

"Ani. Hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan hyung. Syukurlah hyung baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya aku pulang.."

"Tunggu Junsu ah! Masuklah dulu."

"Jinjja?"

Namja cantik itu mengangguk.

"Sekalian ikut makan ne? Aku akan memasak." ujar sang namja cantik kepada Junsu, namdongsaengnya sambil menunjukkan kantung belanjaan yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Junsu mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

'Umma.. Appa.. Apa kalian melihat kami dari "sana"? Jaejoongie hyung akhirnya mengizinkanku masuk ke rumahnya. Bahkan dia akan memasak untukku. Semoga ini sebuah pertanda baik, ne?' bathin Junsu

Junsu memasuki rumah Jaejoong dan mengikuti Jaejoong menuju dapur. Di dapur yang sekaligus ruang makan itu, Junsu duduk di sebuah kursi dan memandangi punggung hyungnya yang mulai memasak.

"Tadi menyebalkan sekali. Ada pelayan baru di kafe langgananku. Dia menumpahkan minuman ke bajuku. Sembarangan menyentuhku lagi."

"Wah.. sepertinya pelayan baru itu special, sampai hyung membicarakannya."

"Huh? Special? Sama sekali tidak. Aku membicarakannya karena dia orang yang aneh. Deathglare ku tidak mempan baginya. Aneh kan? Biasanya orang akan bertekuk lutut jika aku deathglare."

Junsu hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi omelan hyung tersayangnya itu.

.

.

.

"Hai.. Kau yang kemarin. Duduk di tempat ini lagi. Tidak bosan?" tanya Yunho sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Jaejoong.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Huh, ketus sekali. Ingin pesan apa?"

"Seperti biasa."

"Hmm.. Ingatanmu buruk ya? Kau sudah dengar kan kemarin dari bosku kalau aku ini pelayan baru? Jadi aku tidak tau pesananmu yang 'seperti biasa' itu apa."

Jaejoong mendesah pelan.

"Orange milkshake."

"Kau setiap kesini hanya memesan itu? Apa kau tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk membeli menu lain?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho malas.

"Kau ini terlalu banyak bicara. Ambilkan saja pesananku!"

"Ne.. ne.."

Yunho pun berlalu mengambil pesanan Jaejoong.

Tak lama ia kembali.

"Ini pesananmu. Dan ini kue untukmu. Namanya snow cake. Aku berikan untukmu gratis sebagai permintaan maaf."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dalam diam.

Seketika Yunho seakan tersedot dalam mata bulat indah yang dimiliki namja cantik itu.

"Gomawo."

"A.. ah, ne.. Kau bisa berterima kasih juga ternyata."

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK!

Merasa pintu rumahnya diketuk, Junsu yang sedang bersantai terpaksa beranjak dari ranjangnya. Dia berjalan gontai ke arah pintu masuk rumahnya. Sepertinya namja imut itu sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini.

CKLEK

Pintu dibuka.

Melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, langsung membuat Junsu bersemangat.

"Hyung?"

"Annyeong Su-ie. Sepertinya kau baru bangun tidur? Apa aku mengganggumu? Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja?"

"Hyung bicaranya aneh. Tentu saja tidak mengganggu. Lagipula, ini kan rumah hyung juga."

"Rumah kita." lanjut Junsu namun hanya sebuah lirihan.

Jaejoong tersenyum sendu mendengar lirihan itu.

"Masuklah.."

.

.

Junsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dua buah makam yang saling berdekatan. Kemudian dia bersimpuh di hadapan kedua makam itu lalu mengelus salah satu batu nisan.

"Umma.. apa umma kemarin lusa mendengar ceritaku? Kalau belum, aku ceritakan lagi,ne.. Jaejoongie hyung membolehkanku memasuki rumah yang sekarang ia tinggali, juga memasak untukku. Bahkan banyak berbicara, biasanya seperti patung."

Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya.

Tangannya kemudian beralih ke nisan yang satu lagi.

"Appa.. kau tau? Kemarin Jaejoongie hyung ke rumah kita. Bahkan, dia memanggilku Su-ie. Iya appa, Su-ie.. Panggilan sayang kalian untukku. Padahal semenjak kalian pergi, hyung bilang tidak akan memanggilku seperti itu lagi. Bukan appa, bukan karena hyung benci aku atau kalian, tapi mungkin hyung akan teringat kalian dan menjadi sedih. Kalian tidak ingin melihat anak kalian yang cantik itu bersedih kan? Ah, aku lupa kalau hyung tidak suka dibilang cantik, dia pasti marah lalu mempoutkan bibirnya, hihi.."

Seorang namja cantik yang sedang dibicarakan oleh makhluk nyata dan (mungkin) juga dengan 2 makhluk halus itu justru menatap sedih Junsu yang sedang tertawa dari kejauhan.

"Umma.. Appa.. Su-ie.. Mianhae.."

Sebelum air matanya mengalir, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jaejoong hyung? Tadi benar Jaejoong hyung kan umma, appa?"

Junsu tersenyum.

.

.

"Disini lagi.." ujar Yunho yang menghampiri meja yang baru ditempati Jaejoong.

"Kau lagi.." sahut Jaejoong.

"Huh? Aku pelayan di sini, jadi kau pasti bertemu denganku. Masih untung aku mau melayanimu."

"Orange milkshake."

"Berapa?"

"Satu saja. Kau pikir makanku banyak?"

"Bukankah kau membawa teman?"

Jaejoong mengernyit heran.

Yunho yang mengerti kebingungan Jaejoong lantas mengarahkan dagunya ke pintu masuk kafe.

"A.. annyeong hyung."

"Su-ie? Duduklah."

Junsu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Dia adikmu?" tanya Yunho kepada Jaejoong.

"Ne.."

Karena Jaejoong tak kunjung bersuara, akhirnya Junsu yang menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Huh, adikmu ramah, tidak sepertimu." dengus Yunho.

"Ingin pesan apa manis?"

"Uhm, teh saja." Setelah berpikir dengan memasang ekspresi lucu; yaitu memajukan bibirnya, Junsu menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Cih. Malah menyahut dipanggil manis. Kau suka dengan panggilan seperti itu? Kau kan namja. Dan lagi, jangan bertingkah imut seperti itu di hadapannya."

"Cih. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia bertingkah seperti itu di hadapanku?"

"Yaaa bisa saja karena nafsu, kau menyerangnya."

"Ya! Aku bukan maniak."

"Ma. maaf. Bisa tolong segera ambilkan pesananku sekarang?"

Junsu tidak bermaksud memerintah Yunho, tapi apa boleh buat, dia harus mengakhiri pertengkaran kecil itu.

"Jangan lupa pesananku juga!"

Yunho beranjak mengambil pesanan sambil mendengus.

"Apa dia pelayan yang hyung ceritakan?"

"Ne."

"Dia tempan, ne?"

"No comment."

Yunho kembali dengan membawa pesanan di nampan.

"Ini kue untukmu, sebagai salam perkenalan."

Yunho memberikan sepotong cake coklat kepada Junsu setelah meletakkan snow cake di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Waaah sepertinya punya hyung enak. Aku ingin pesan yang ini." pinta Junsu kepada Yunho sambil menunjuk snow cake.

"Maaf, tidak bisa. Kue itu special untuknya."

Junsu sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Gomawo kuenya. Hyung, bilang terima kasih juga padanya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena dia berikan kue ini special untukmu."

"Huh? Aku kan tidak memintanya. Jadi menurutku tidak perlu."

"Kau ketus sekali. Bersikap baiklah sedikit padaku." dengus Yunho.

"Malas."

"Ya! Menyebalkan sekali kau ini."

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?" sela Junsu di tengah adu mulut itu.

"Yunho. Jung Yunho. Kau?"

"Junsu. Kim Junsu. Umurmu?"

"23 tahun. Oh iya, siapa nama kakakmu?"

"Kau sudah tiga hari bertemu dan 'mengobrol' dengannya tapi tidak tau namanya?"

"Hmm mungkin karena terlalu sibuk 'mengobrol', aku jadi lupa menanyakan namanya."

"Kim Jaejoong. Umurmu 23 tahun ya? Berarti aku memanggilmu Yunho hyung, otte?"

"Ne."

Yunho dan Junsu berjabat tangan.

"Cih. Menanyakan namaku pada orang lain, padahal aku ada di dekatmu. Tidak sopan."

"Bilang saja kalau kau ingin aku ajak bicara. Hahahaha"

"Huh? Percaya dirimu terlalu tinggi Tuan Jung."

Yunho tidak berhenti tertawa.

Jaejoong men-deathglare Yunho.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu, huh? Tidak mempan kalau kau berniat menakutiku. Ah, aku harus kembali bekerja. Permisi."

Yunho pun berlalu pergi.

"Sepertinya Yunho hyung tidak semenyebalkan itu, hyung."

"Kau membelanya, huh?"

"Ani.. Dia sangat baik kok."

Jaejoong tidak menyahut.

"Hyung besok kesini lagi?"

"Ne.. wae?"

"Aku ikut, ne?"

"Terserah padamu saja."

.

.

.

"Apa harus duduk di sini lagi, hyung?"

"Wae? Tidak suka? Kau pindah saja."

"Ketus sekali." Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku suka di sini, karena di sudut ruangan, jadi suasananya lebih tenang. Juga ada jendela besar ini, bisa melihat pemandangan luar dengan leluasa. "

Yunho tiba-tiba datang membawakan orange milkshake dan snow cake.

"Pesananmu. Seperti biasa. Junsu yah ingin pesan apa?"

"Sama seperti kemarin saja."

.

.

.

"Pesanan kalian berdua. Seperti biasa." ujar Yunho sambil membawa nampan berisi kue dan minuman ke meja Jaejoong dan Junsu yang baru saja datang.

"Kami bahkan belum memesan, hyung."

"Kalian pasti memesan ini."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah memesan cake ini."

"Kan sudah kubilang, itu special."

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong kenapa special?" tanya Junsu.

"Ah, kenapa ya? Mungkin, karena aku masih merasa bersalah padanya yang membuatnya kesal di hari pertama bertemu."

"Aku sudah memaafkannya kok. Jadi tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi."

"Tapi tetap saja aku masih merasa bersalah."

"Haaah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan membayar kue ini.."

"Tidak usah. Kan kubilang special untukmu."

"Kau keras kepala."

"Selain itu, snow cake aku berikan supaya kau tersenyum. Yaah, walaupun kau belum tersenyum, tapi sepertinya kue itu cukup berpengaruh. Cara bicaramu tak seperti biasanya. Lebih lembut.."

Yunho kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Junsu yang terpana dan Jaejoong yang terpaku.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, wajah namja cantik itu memerah.

.

.

.

"Lho? Kau tidak bersama Junsu?" tanya Yunho sambil menyerahkan menu Jaejoong lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Oh ne.. Kau tidak bosan kan tiap hari minum orange milkshake, jadi jangan bosan dengan snow cake ini, ne?"

Jaejoong menunduk sebentar lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Mwo? Hmm padahal aku pikir aku yang menyukaimu lebih dulu, tapi malah kau yang lebih dulu menyatakannya."

"Karena itulah hari ini Junsu tidak datang. Aku melarangnya karena aku tidak ingin dia melihat hal memalukan ini."

"Apa kau merasa perasaan sukamu terhadapku adalah hal yang memalukan?" tanya Yunho sedih.

"Bu.. bukan itu maksudku. Mi.. mianhae.."

Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya lalu beranjak pergi namun ditahan Yunho.

"Tunggu. Kau bahkan belum mendengar jawabanku."

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya kembali.

"Habis, kau tidak langsung menjawab. Aku pikir itu sebuah penolakan."

"Apa perkataanku yang 'menyukaimu lebih dulu' adalah sebuah penolakan?"

"E... entahlah.."

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho yang menatapnya lekat.

"Yoochun ah, aku izin tidak bekerja hari ini. Kerjaku sampai siang hari ini tidak usah digaji." teriak Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong kemudian berlari keluar dari kafe dengan Jaejoong mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Huh? Siapa juga yang ingin menggajimu hari ini? Hmm. . . . Chukkae, Yunho yah." lirih Yoochun kemudian tersenyum.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai di atap sebuah gedung tinggi. Yunho langsung saja menutup mata dan menghirup udara segar siang hari yang tidak terlalu panas itu.

"Kenapa membawaku kesini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sssst. Diam dan rasakan saja udara segar ini." ujar Yunho masih memejamkan matanya.

Jaejoong kemudian menuruti kata-kata Yunho. Dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Yunho lakukan saat baru sampai tadi.

Yunho membuka matanya lalu memandangi objek indah yang ada di sampingnya lama.

Jaejoong yang merasa sudah cukup merasakan udara segar siang itu membuka matanya dan lantas memergoki Yunho yang sedang memandanginya.

"W.. wae? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani.. Kau bahkan sangat cantik."

"Ya! Aku tampan."

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Walaupun kesal, tapi wajahnya memerah.

"Uhm.. Yunho yah."

"Ne?"

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne? Bagaimana memulainya ya? Hmm, selama 2 bulan terakhir ini, aku ada urusan di tempat di dekat kafe itu, dan pulang selalu lewat kafe dan selalu melihatmu dari jendela besar itu. Sejak pertama melihatmu, aku sudah terpesona. Karena itu aku bekerja di kafe itu supaya bisa melihatmu dari dekat. Tapi soal minuman yang kujatuhkan, itu bukan sengaja untuk mendekatimu, aku benar-benar ceroboh saat itu. Tapi berkat itu, kita menjadi lebih dekat. Ah ne Jaejoong ah, kenapa kau tidak pernah terlihat bahagia dan selalu melamun sambil memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela besar itu?"

"Bahagia? Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana cara tersenyum. 5 tahun yang lalu, orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kecelakaan itu terjadi di depan jendela besar itu. Saat itu aku menelepon Junsu yang sedang menyetir mobil yang dinaiki umma dan appa. Junsu bilang akan menelepon balik setelah tidak sedang menyetir nanti, tapi aku tidak mau dan bersikeras ingin mengobrol dengannya. Gara-gara itu, Junsu tidak konsen menyetir dan.. dan.."

Jaejoong tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mi.. mianhae Jaejoong ah. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih."

"Tenang saja Yunho yah. Walaupun sudah lupa cara tersenyum, aku tidak akan menangis."

Meskipun berkata begitu, mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca. Entah kenapa pertahanannya runtuh saat ini, padahal sebelumnya dia selalu berhasil menahannya.

GREP

"Menangislah. Jangan menahannya. Menangislah, Jaejoong ah. Kalau ditahan, kau akan semakin terluka."

"Hiks.. Huwaaaaaaa.. Ummaa.. Appaa.."

"Ne.. Begitu. Menangislah. Keluarkan penderitaan itu. Tapi, berjanjilah, setelah ini, kau harus bahagia. Aku akan membuatmu ingat bagaimana caranya tersenyum."

.

.

.

"Junsu tidak kesini hari ini? Apa kau ingin menembakku lagi?"

Yunho menghampiri meja Jaejoong dan membawakan pesanan Jaejoong seperti biasa, namun ada yang berbeda kali ini, dia membawa dua potong snow cake, segelas orange milkshake, dan secangkir kopi. Kopi dan potongan cake yang satunya adalah untuknya sendiri.

"Kau ada-ada saja. Junsu mulai hari ini bekerja pagi, jadi baru akan pulang nanti sore."

"Ooh. Ah ne. Aku ingin makan ini."

"Yasudah makan."

"Tapi suapi aku."

"Mwo? Umurmu sudah 23 tahun, Yunho yah."

"Biar saja. Aaaaa.."

Jaejoong menyuapkan snow cake pada namjachingunya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, hihi."

"Hanya padamu."

Dengan cepat Yunho mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir cherry itu.

"Saus lemon dari cake ini jadi terasa lebih manis."

"Kau ingin mencobanya lagi?" tanya Yunho dengan nada menggoda dan mencolek dagu namjachingu(?)nya yang lancip itu.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tentu tidak, baby.."

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong namun 'kegiatan' mereka terinterupsi oleh sebuah suara husky.

"Ehem.."

"Ya! Yoochun ah.. mengganggu saja. Sedang tanggung niih.."

"Aiiisssh dasar kau ini.. Changmin kesini. Dia di ruanganku sekarang. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu."

Mendadak raut wajah Yunho berubah.

"Gomawo Yoochun ah."

Yunho segera menuju ruangan Yoochun.

"Hai. Jaejoong imnida." Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai. Yoochun imnida. Gomawo sudah menjadi pelanggan kafe ini selama 5 tahun terakhir."

"Ah, ne. Orange milkshake kafe ini sangat enak. Juga aku suka suasana di sini."

"Gomawo."

"ANDWAE Changmin ah.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras Yunho yang sedang keluar dari ruangan Yoochun dengan Changmin yang berusaha menarik tangan Yunho namun berusaha dilepaskan oleh namja tampan itu.

"Hyung.. ayolah. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga."

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya tidak. Pulanglah dan sampaikan maafku pada umma dan appa."

Changmin melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Yunho.

"Arraseo."

"Mi.. mianhae Changmin ah." lirih Yunho.

Changmin hanya mengangguk lalu segera pergi dari kafe itu.

Yunho kemudian menghampiri meja Jaejoong dengan kepala tertunduk dan langkah gontai.

Yoochun yang sejak tadi bersama Jaejoong berpamitan pada namja cantik itu dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Saat berpapasan dengan Yunho, namja berjidat lebar itu menepuk pundak Yunho. Seakan mengerti maksud Yoochun, Yunho mengangguk.

"Yun, gwenchana?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Changmin itu..."

"Adikku. Wae? Kau cemburu padanya?" goda Yunho.

"Aniyo. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Yunho menggeleng.

"Hanya ada sedikit masalah." senyum Yunho.

.

.

.

"Hyung, pagi-pagi sekali sudah kesini." tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang pagi ini sudah di kafe Yoochun.

"Lho? Junsu yah? Belum berangkat kerja?"

Junsu menggeleng.

"Ternyata shift pagi tidak asik, jadi aku kembali ke shift malam. Hyung jahat sekali tidak mengajakku."

"Mian. Hyung kira kau kerja pagi."

"Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali datang kesini?"

"Ne. Bahkan kafe ini belum waktunya buka." ujar Yoochun sambil menghampiri meja Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Junsu.

"Dan kau Yunho yah, bahkan jam kerjamu baru dimulai 2 jam lagi." lanjut namja berjidat lebar itu.

"Tenang saja Yoochun ah, aku tidak akan minta tambahan gaji."

"Huh? Siapa juga yang ingin memberimu tambahan gaji."

"Hahaha. Kau sendiri kenapa ikut datang sepagi ini?" tanya Yunho sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda Yoochun.

"A.. ah.. Ini kan kafeku. Jadi aku bebas kesini kapan saja." jawab Yoochun sambil berlalu pergi dengan wajah memerah.

Yunho tertawa semakin keras sedangkan dua uke (baca: Jaejoong dan Junsu) disana hanya menatap Yunho heran.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian berdua melihatku seperti itu?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Humm, rahasia. Jae, aku ke toilet dulu."

.

"Yunho hyung.." panggil Junsu saat mereka sedang di toilet.

"Ne?"

Junsu membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat di depan Yunho.

"Gomawo. Gomawo telah mengembalikan senyum Jaejoong hyung. Bahkan sekarang dia mau tinggal bersamaku. Untuk seterusnya, aku mohon bantuan hyung untuk tetap membuatnya tersenyum."

"Ne. Kau hebat sekali bisa mengubahnya. Dulu dia seperti patung." ujar Yoochun yang tiba-tiba muncul dan ternyata menguping pembicaraan Yunho dan Junsu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah berada di kafe Yoochun.

"Yunho yah tumben belum datang. Biasanya semangat sekali." ujar Yoochun sambil menghampiri meja yang ditempati Jaejoong dan Junsu.

Dua namja yang diajak bicara itu hanya mengendikkan bahu mereka.

"Lho? Changmin ah, kenapa malah kau yang datang?" tanya Yoochun ketika melihat Changmin memasuki kafenya.

"Ja.. jangan-jangan.." lanjut Yoochun. Raut wajahnya berubah khawatir.

Changmin memberikan surat kepada Yoochun dan Junsu.

_"Untuk Junsu, adik iparku :D _

_Kenapa malah kau yang berterima kasih padaku? Justru aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena mempunyai hyung yang bisa membuatku hidup lebih lama 1 bulan dari perkiraan. Karena hyungmu juga, aku mampu menghadapi penyakitku." _

_"Untuk Yoochun sahabatku. _

_Hei! Kau tau? Kau justru lebih hebat dariku. Kau sahabat terhebat karena selalu mendukungku. Aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertimu." _

Junsu tak kuasa menahan tangisnya setelah Yoochun membaca surat yang dituju padanya dan namja berjidat lebar itu.

Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong lalu memberikan sepucuk surat dan kotak merah.

"Dari Yunho hyung." katanya.

Jaejoong membuka surat itu kemudian membacanya.

_"Annyeong Jaejoong ah. Cincin ini.. Setelah pertama kali melihatmu, aku langsung pergi membeli cincin. Setelah membeli, aku justru bertanya-tanya 'kenapa aku membeli cincin?' Padahal aku mungkin tidak akan bisa memberikannya padamu. Sekalipun bisa, kau pasti tidak mau menerimanya. _

_Ah ne, kau tau? Snow cake itu bukan menu kafe ini. Aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Cake itu melambangkan dirimu. Terlihat dingin dari luar, tetapi hatimu sangat hangat dan lembut._

_Jaejoong ah.._

_Mian tidak bisa menemanimu lagi. Mian aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal hanya lewat surat ini. Mian tidak menceritakan apapun padamu sementara waktu itu aku menyuruhmu bercerita. Ah, aku terlalu banyak meminta maaf, padahal aku tau kau tidak akan memaafkan kesalahan dan keegoisanku ini. Berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia. _

_Jaejoong ah, saranghae.. Jeongmal.. Jeongmal saranghaeyo.. _

_Annyeong." _

FLASHBACK END

TREK

Jaejoong membuka kotak merah berisi cincin itu.

"Aku sama sekali belum memakainya. Aku justru merasa tidak pantas menerimanya."

Jaejoong mendesah pelan lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau menyimpan dan menanggung semuanya sendiri Yun? Aku jadi merasa bersenang-senang di atas penderitaanmu."

"Tidak. Jangan pernah merasa seperti itu Jaejoong ah." ujar salah seorang tiba-tiba.

'Suara ini? Yunho? Tidak mungkin...'

"Bahkan suaramu terdengar begitu nyata."

"Memang nyata, Jaejoong ah."

Jaejoong menoleh ke asal suara, dan benar saja. Yunho ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Yu.. yun.. Yu..yunho?"

"Ne. Kau terkejut?"

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan berdiri di sisi meja.

"Kenapa tidak duduk?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai raga, Jaejoong ah. Ini hanya roh ku. Jadi aku tak bisa menyentuh apapun di dunia manusia."

"Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kajja ikuti aku." lanjut Yunho.

.

Di pinggir jalan.

"Pergilah ke jalan seberang sana." perintah Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Sekarang?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Tapi masih ada kendaraan yang melintas, Yunho yah. Lagipula, lampu penyebrang jalan belum hijau."

"Ikuti saja kata-kataku, Jaejoong ah."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sekilas lalu menuruti perintah (roh) kekasihnya itu.

Hal itu membuat Jaejoong terkapar di tengah jalan dengan bersimbah darah.

"Yunho yah.. Ap.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yoochun yang tiba-tiba datang dengan nafas terengah-engah hendak menolong Jaejoong.

"Jangan. Biarkan dia seperti itu. Aku ingin terus bersamanya."

"Pabboya. Meskipun dia mati sekarang, bumi tidak akan mau menerima raganya karena belum waktunya dia mati. Dan itu justru akan membuatnya semakin menderita. Selain itu, kau tidak bisa bersamanya karena belum waktunya dia memasuki duniamu."

"Be.. benarkah? A.. aku tidak tau itu. Aku hanya tau dia harus mati jika aku ingin bersamanya."

"Huh.. Kau tertipu oleh iblis itu, Yunho yah."

"Ka.. kalau begitu, cepat tolong dia, Yoochun ah. Jebal.." panik Yunho.

.

.

Di rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau bisa melihatku, Yoochun ah?"

"Aku memang punya sedikit kekuatan dalam hal ini."

Yunho mengangguk.

"Aku harus pergi, tidak bisa berlama-lama di dunia ini. Tolong jaga dia." pinta Yunho sambil memandang kekasihnya yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan beberapa alat terpasang di tubuhnya.

.

"Jadi saat itu Yunho bermaksud menjemputku?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yoochun setelah sadar dari pingsannya.

"Ne."

"Tapi aku belum waktunya mati, begitu?"

Yoochun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sudah pulih setelah kecelakaan namun seminggu kemudian kembali harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena penyakit lambung kronisnya.

"Hyung, aku tidak menyangka. Kau setiap hari mengkonsumsi minuman yang sama selama 7 tahun. Itu benar-benar tidak baik. Lihat, kau jadi terbaring di sini." omel Junsu pada hyungnya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi omelan Junsu.

"Yoochun ah, sepertinya sudah waktunya. Akhinya aku bisa terus bersama Yunho." ujar Jaejoong.

"Ma.. maksudnya apa?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua harus bicara." ujar Jaejoong.

Yoochun mengangguk sambil berpamitan pada Jaejoong lalu menggandeng tangan Junsu ke taman rumah sakit.

"Chunnie.." panggil Junsu karena Yoochun sama sekali belum bicara semenjak mereka sampai di taman ini 5 menit yang lalu.

"Kecelakaan Jaejoong tempo hari adalah perbuatan Yunho."

Junsu mengernyit bingung.

"Yunho pikir jika dia membuat Jaejoong mati, dia bisa terus bersama hyungmu. Memang itu benar, tapi saat itu belum waktunya Jaejoong mati. Bumi tidak akan menerima raganya dan roh nya juga tidak akan diterima di dunia roh. Hal itu akan membuatnya menderita."

"Tadi Jaejoong hyung bilang 'sudah waktunya' itu apakah maksudnya.."

"Ne."

Yoochun memeluk Junsu bermaksud menyalurkan kekuatan agar kekasihnya mampu bersabar menghadapi kejadian yang akan menimpanya.

"Umma dan appa sudah pergi. Hanya Jaejoong hyung satu-satunya keluargaku. Kenapa hyung juga meninggalkanku? Hiks.." isak Junsu di pelukan Yoochun.

"Tenang, Su-ie chagi. Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu."

.

.

.

Junsu dan Yoochun kembali ke ruang tempat Jaejoong dirawat.

"Yunho?" kaget Yoochun saat melihat roh Yunho di ruangan itu.

"Ada Yunho hyung disini?" tanya Junsu.

Yoochun mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Junsu kemudian terdiam seperti sedang menyimak sesuatu.

"Yunho bilang ingin menjemput Jaejoong. Dia ingin kau mengikhlaskannya." kata Yoochun.

Junsu menitikkan air mata namun bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Ne. Bawalah.. Jaga hyungku ne Yunho hyung. Jangan tinggalkan dia lagi."

"Yunho mengangguk dan katanya dia berjanji." jelas Yoochun.

.

"Jaejoong ah.."

"Yun?"

Yunho mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Aku menjemputmu. Setelah itu, kajja kita menikah."

"Ya! Pervert yunnie. Baru menjemputku sudah mengajak menikah."

Jaejoong menerima uluran tangan Yunho lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Pervert? Aku hanya mengajakmu menikah. Apa kau berpikir sesuatu seperti yang dilakukan sepasang suami istri, hum?" goda Yunho.

BLUSH

"Jangan menggodaku."

Yoochun tertawa melihat pasangan roh itu.

"Ah.. Yoochun ah. Kami pergi, ne. Jaga adikku. Jangan sampai dia murung sepertiku. Sampaikan padanya aku sudah benar-benar bahagia sekarang, jadi jangan khawatir."

Jaejoong dan Yunho melambaikan tangannya lalu menghilang; pergi ke dunia roh.

Yoochun menyampaikan pesan Jaejoong kepada Junsu.

"Selamat tinggal Yunho hyung, Jaejoong hyung."

END


End file.
